A computerized service can be implemented using interconnected components of a computing infrastructure represented by a collection of configuration items (CIs) and relationships between the CIs. The CIs can be stored in a configuration management database (CMDB) system which can be used to respond to user requests for information about the computerized service. Such a system can be used to generate graphs or node maps representative of the interconnected components of the computerized service.